Hetalia! Bowling at America's Place
by Sir5er
Summary: America invites the countries to New York City to sight see and bowl @ Knickerbockers. But can America keep the peace, or will this lead to World War III? Lots of bowling history jokes in here. Rated T for mild language


America invited all the countries to have fun in the Big Apple and they went sightseeing. While most of them enjoyed themselves, others had a culture shock. Some still bickered while others made new friends.

While France and Italy enjoyed seeing the Statue of Liberty, it made Britain bitter. Some of them had no idea what a baseball game was and others enjoyed the snacks more.

"Ok, Dudes!" America grinned from ear-to-ear. "Time to enjoy the best America has to offer! Well, almost!"

"Knickerbockers?" asked Japan. "What strange names…"

"Yeah, man!" America smiled even wider. "Bowling alleys! Enjoy American hospitality and sit back and relax! Let me handle all the little details and you guys get some shoes!"

"Shoes?" asked Italy. He smiled. He liked dressing nice from head-to-toe, but he liked shoes the best.

However, Italy was a little disappointed in the selection. They all looked the same. "Oh, well…" he sighed.

"What's your size, Dude?" asked the man behind the counter.

"Uh…." Italy thought. He lifted his foot to check under it for the size. However, Italy had forgotten that he had stepped in bubble gum at the baseball stadium. It covered the shoe size. He frowned and put his foot back down. He sighed. "Uh…just give me a size 9." But it was a good guess. It fit snugly on his feet. He smiled. "VE!" He also felt his toes, as he wiggled them inside the shoe.

Germany sighed. "Give me a size 13." He covered his forehead and eyes, as the other countries snickered at his huge feet.

"Size 6," Japan told the man.

Germany and Italy were a little jealous at Japan's tiny, cute foot size.

After they had got their shoes, each country was assigned a team and lane number. A few of them were confused, but America had put their names on the screen to help them out. America explained a few simple rules, but didn't really get into it, as he thought it was simple enough. However, a few countries still didn't understand, so their teammates helped them out.

Germany glanced at the screen. His name displayed. He stood up from the table and walked to the alley. The countries were on different 'teams' but they were all next to each other and went according to their turn and time.

Italy cried, "YAY! GERMANY!" he held a small plastic American flag and waved it. He also had a baseball cap on as they had attended a Yankee's baseball home game before going bowling. Japan smiled and nodded to Germany.

Germany picked up the bowling ball from the ball return and put his fingers in the holes and held the ball next to his chest, focusing on the pins. He took a deep breath and rushed to the black foul line and posed with one leg behind the other as tossed the heavy bowling ball rolling down the alley. He smiled and pumped his fist as the pins were all knocked down. "I must be of good character," he smirked. "I like kegelspiel!"

Italy jumped up and yelled, "VE!"

Britain scoffed from his team's table next to their lane. He turned backwards to face Team Axis, "First-timer's luck. What a waste of time, I think I'll ban it. I demand a game of archery!"

Germany slanted his eyebrows in anger, "Vhy don't you bowl vif a cannon ball?"

America stepped up to bowl on his team's lane. He smiled back at Britain, "Dude, watch this! I'll knock your socks off!"

Britain held out his index finger and pointed at America, as if he were scolding him, "Stop gambling!"

America turned back to the lane, "Don't screw me up! This is an American game!"

Germany scoffed, "Nein, it's-"

America interrupted him, "Hey, the Hero was speaking!"

Britain sat forward at the table, again and sighed, "I'd rather play a good game of croquet!"

Germany made fists in anticipation and excitement. "Get all nine- I mean ten skittles…"

America was getting tired of them interrupting him. Just as he was about to get ready to go, someone else had a comment. Were they trying to distract him? He turned and faced them to tell them, "Shut it, Knickerbockers!"

Canada was next after America, but he was nervous. In his country, bowling had only 5 pins… "Ahhhh…." He gulped. "Why are there so many pins?…I mean…it's like…double what I'm used to…I mean…I could miss all of them because I'm so busy focusing on…all of them…."

Switzerland was next, but he was embarrassed at the group. He face-palmed then stood up after the previous bowler had moved. "Move over," he pushed his way to the lane. "I'll show you amateurs how to bowl!"

The other countries' jaws dropped. That was impressive. Every time Switzerland bowled, he got a strike. His bowling ball seemed to make the perfect curve and just as they thought he would get a gutter ball, the ball curved and hit the center pin, causing the others to be knocked down as they fell. He smirked and walked confidently back to his table seat and sat down.

Britain gulped and held out his hand, palm-up. "Maybe we should discuss the rules of the game over a pint of ale?" he suggested.

But then, back at the Axis Team's lane, a certain albino man pushed through the crowd. Prussia stated, "Mein turn, I am awesome!"

Germany sighed, "Ze vay you throw zhat ball, it could break somezingk."

Prussia smirked and replied, "You're just jealous of my awesome talent, Vest. Besides, zhat's my intention! KESESESE!"

The sound the ball made when Prussia threw and dropped it on the lane, the countries were surprised the ball didn't leave a mark or an indent. But he managed to get a split. He held up his hands, and walked back to the table, where Spain and France gave him high-fives.

Then it was Italy's turn. However, he was being an air-head and distracted by the cute American girls. They glanced over and giggled as Italy displayed his awesome flag-waving skills. Germany cleared his throat and motioned for Italy to go. Italy snapped back to reality and pointed to himself. Germany and Japan nodded.

Italy gulped and stepped up. "I don't think I like this game...it'sa kinda violent." He took a deep breath and tried to remember how Germany had done it. He rushed to the black foul line and tossed the ball down the alley. Gutter ball! Italy frowned. The others snickered at him, trying not to laugh out loud at his pathetic attempt. "Ve," Italy's shoulders drooped. "...I suck…"

Japan stood up as he was next. Italy walked past and he put his hand on Italy's shoulder in reassurance. "Do not worry, Italy," he smiled. He looked back at the snickering countries and narrowed his eyes. "I will show them that Axis Powers are no laughing matter! I just have to knock down the pins with this ball, right?" One after another, Japan was getting a strike every time!

The other countries' mouths fell open in shock.

Britain cleared his throat and closed his eyes, as he said to the others, "I told you this game is rigged and full of gambling..."

Turkey was thoroughly enjoying himself. One of the moves was even named after him! "Looke, here! It says 'Turkey'! This game was made for me to pa-lay!" He smiled and looked towards Greece, who was sleeping, sitting at the table, his arms under his head.

Japan walked to his awkward, sleepy, friend. He shook his shoulder, in an attempt to wake him up. "Greece-san?" he asked. "It's your turn..."

Greece woke up, and blinked a few times. He looked up to meet Japan's glance. He smiled. He thought Japan's eyes were so beautiful and mysterious and sexy. "Hm? Oh, my turn, right. I'm sorry, Japan." Greece walked up to the ball return and stood, focusing on the pins and held the ball close to his chest. The others waited for about 10 seconds...

Japan tapped him on the shoulder...he fell asleep...standing up right there!

"SNORT!" Greece opened his eyes. "Oh, sorry. I missed my nap today."

Japan frowned but replied, "I didn't think it was a set time with you..."

Greece was determined to show Japan that he was cool. He smiled. "Ok, here I go!"

But just as he was about to go, Turkey called from the table. "HEY, GREASY! " Greece rolled his eyes. Turkey continued, "You're so-posed to knock the pins down! And don't fall as-sleep when you throw it! HAHAHAHA, better yet, get your fy-ing-gers stuck in the ball and go flying down the al-lie! HAHAHAHA! Hey, Jappy! Come over here!" he laughed and motioned for Japan to sit next to him, but Japan shook his head and walked over to the Axis' table.

Greece got angry. "Hey! You disrespect Japan when you call him that!" he pointed to Turkey and still held the ball in his other hand.

Turkey smiled, "Oh, yeah? Japan likes my mask, and he doesn't like you giving him perverted looks, Olympics!"

Greece ignored him and exhaled. He tried to focus on the center of the pins like the other countries could. But he only got half of them. The second try, his ball slipped out of his grip and it fell into the gutter.

Turkey laughed obnoxiously. "How hi-lar-ri-is! And you cla-im your country has he-roes!"

Greece frowned. He felt like a loser. "I fell asleep again..."

Japan sighed and face-palm.

China had been quietly observing the others, but he decided he didn't want any part of it. "I will sit out. I no know this game. It stupid!"

Russia just sat there, smiling, as usual. He thought it was funny and entertaining how the other countries fought and bickered amongst themselves.

America slumped down at his table and sighed. "Why do I feel like I'm the only one playing this game, Dudes? Back me up, side-kicks!"

Britain slammed his hand on the table. "Because you are, you git!"

Russia, still smiling, replied, "You are the hero, da? You do it."

France was filing his nails, and simply agreed with Russia. "Oui, you do it, Mon Ami!"

America scoffed and waved them off. "Whatever! I don't need you guys, I'm the Hero! AHAHAHHHAHAHAHA!" he laughed it off.

Spain tossed the ball and as he let go, he let out a "BUUUYYYAAAAHHHH! " and got a strike!

Romano just sat there, arms crossed, and frowning. "I'ma not playing dis pointless crap game. Besides, I don't wish to humiliate myself for their damn entertainment."

Finally, America convinced the other countries to play.

Russia held the bowling ball in his hand, but hesitated. "Ok, question? What am I doing with the pins, again?" he looked back at America and the Allies.

America rolled his eyes. Was he not watching the others? He walked up to him. "Just hit the pins.. (he pointed down the alley to the ten pins) "with the ball…" (he pointed at the bowling ball in Russia's hands) "and give 'em hell, boys!" He threw his arms in the air at his 'stupidity' and walk back and sat down at the table. "Even great Heroes, like myself included, need to rest!"

Russia smiled. He threw the ball and hit the pins alright, but it caused an indention in the wall behind the pins!

Once again, the other countries were frightened and shocked.

Britain was the first one to get his courage back. He said to the others, "I told you this game is dangerous...that's why I'm banning it...and it's a waste of time...Perhaps now you'll listen to me."

Japan was next to speak, after a moment of shock. "I don't think it rolled…"

France put down his file and stood up. "No, no, no. It didn't even touch ze alley lane!"

"Ist that allowed?" Germany stood up, wondering.

China closed his mouth. Then he spoke, "Wowzers...Russian Bowling...I knew game was dangerous!"

Russia turned slowly around to face the others and smiled as he walked to the table and sat down. He took a swig of his vodka.

America nervously laughed, "AHAHAHHAHA! You get the idea, Russia!" he stopped laughed and frowned in fright. "Just don't do that again." Then he smiled, again. "No big, we'll just use another alley lane!"

Prussia was speechless. Until, "...AWESOME!...even zough it's Russia..." Then a shiver went up his spine. He shook it off.

Britain face-palm. "Oh my Mother Hubboard! He's drinking! And who will keep scones, I mean the scores?"

Germany face-palm. "Ve rely too much on technology..."

America and the Allies moved to another open lane and reset up the game to finish. He held out the ball and gestured to France to come. "C'mon, France! We won't laugh...much..."

France tossed his shoulder-length blonde hair back and frowned. "Oh, so you automatically zink I will fail miserably?"

America smiled and waved it off. "You can't be as bad as Italy. They can't drive and are usually drunk, anyway…"

France put his hand on his hip. In defense, he asked, "Are you suggesting a drunk Italian is better zen Moi?! Besides, you suck at driving, too..."

Britain called from the table," Hey, Frog! Don't break a nail!"

France shot him a look. "Shut up, Sir Francis Drake!"

Britain was taken aback for a moment. "Huh?" he cocked his head to the side. Then understood. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "IF you're referring to my past, Bloke, I swear I'm a Gentleman now, so forget it!"

France tossed his hair back, again and picked up a pink bowling ball. "Kiss my frilly collar, Britain! Gentlemen don't swear..."

Britain's mouth was open in shock.

America chuckled, but then asked, "hey, where'd that freakishly pink ball come from?"

China chuckled. "He sure got you that time!"

Britain gave China a warning look. "Oh, stow it! You're next!"

China quickly stopped laughing, and a worried look came over his face.

Russia smiled.

**Hope you guys liked it! I'm out of ideas, but if you've got an idea about what you think I should happen, PM me and I'll see if I can continue!**

**Don't forget to subscribe and favorite me!**


End file.
